


Bonita sorpresa

by MissLefroy



Series: Sookie [1]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Book - Freeform, F/M, Headcanon, Inspired by books, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Sookie quiere saber más cosas sobre Eric. Y por ello, le da una inesperada sorpresa. / Historia inspirada en los libros, no en la serie.
Relationships: Eric Northman & Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse
Series: Sookie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114160





	Bonita sorpresa

Llevaba un rato esperando a que abriera los ojos. Por lo menos unos quince minutos. No pensaba que el anochecer fuese tan largo hasta esa noche. Odiaba el verano solo por eso.

Me sonrió al verme. Se desperezó un poco. Me sorprendió verle hacer eso. ¿Los vampiros sentían el mismo placer que los humanos cuando hacían eso? Me hizo gracia pensar en ello.

—Buenas noches, señor Northman —le dije con una amplia sonrisa—. Me he tomado la molestia de traerle la cena a la cama. —Señalé la botella que había a su lado, en la mesita de noche.

Se echó a reír.

—Mi cena siempre eres tú, mi amor.

Me sonrojé. Cogí la botella y se la acerqué. La cogió de buena gana y le dio un largo trago. Se relamió los labios y me miró de reojo.

—¿Me vas a decir a qué se debe esta grata sorpresa o he de adivinarlo?

—¿Es que no puedo traerle la cena a mi _maridito_?

Volvió a carcajearse.

—Es la primera vez que me llamas así. —Me dio un beso en el cuello—. Y me encanta.

Di un respingo. Él sabía de sobra que aquello me volvía loca. Se separó bruscamente de mí y me miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Vas a decírmelo o he de torturarte lentamente?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien —accedí—. Solamente quería pasar un rato charlando contigo. Últimamente apenas te veo y me gustaría que habláramos un poco más. Eso es todo.

Eric se quedó callado durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Se me quedó mirando, observándome como si le hubiese dicho la cosa más absurda del mundo.

—Sookie, ahora mismo no puedo quedarme charlando contigo, porque tengo una reunión muy importante con Victor.

—Ya lo sé.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme o algo así? —inquirió con cierta sorna.

—No. Ayer llamé a Pam para ver si podías llegar una hora más tarde al Fangtasia y me dijo lo de la reunión, pero luego me llamó diciéndome que no había problema.

—¿En serio? No me ha dicho nada de ningún retraso…

—Lo sé. Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera porque si no no te podría dar esta sorpresa.

Sonrió de lado. Emitió lo que me pareció una carcajada algo extraña.

—Está bien. Hablemos si es lo que quieres, esposa.

Siempre era raro oírle llamarme de ese modo. Me acomodé en la cama, a su lado y él me rodeó con uno de sus largos brazos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Pues… no sé. Hace unas semanas me hablaste un poco sobre tu familia. Bueno, la que formaste cuando aún eras… antes de que… —Soy mala para estas cosas, lo sé.

Se puso tenso. Endureció el rostro y me miró de reojo.

—Me gustó que me hablaras de ello.

—¿Y qué quieres que te cuente?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Pues no sé. Cómo eran, si les echas de menos, cuáles eran sus nombres, cómo les recuerdas…

Eric echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Frunció el ceño y me miró fijamente.

—Eso sería hablar demasiado. Mucho más de lo que he hecho en estos más de mil años que tengo.

—Entiendo —dije, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? Ha sido mala idea preguntar por eso. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque parece que te ha molestado. Y no era mi intención. Yo…

—No me ha molestado —me interrumpió y se levantó de golpe de la cama, dejándome ver su estupenda y maravillosa desnudez al completo.

Se dirigió a un cuadro que había en la pared, justo enfrente de la cama. Lo giró y descubrió una caja fuerte. Lo vi tan típico que me sorprendí carcajeándome en silencio. Ni siquiera intentó ocultar la clave de acceso cuando la marcó. Pude ver claramente la numeración. Me daba la sensación de que quería que la supiera; Eric no era tan descuidado con ese asunto.

Dentro pude ver que había una bolsita de tela blanca. La extrajo y me la puso en la mano de inmediato. Volvió a colocarse junto a mí, rodeándome de nuevo con su brazo.

—Ábrelo —me pidió.

Y lo hice. En él había dos cosas: un anillo de marfil y una especie de amuleto. Parecía de plata. Pesaba un poco.

—¿Qué son?

—Mi anillo de bodas y —cogió el amuleto por el cordón— el martillo de Thor. Me lo regaló un primo como regalo de bodas.

—Pero es un poco grande, ¿no?

—Tiene su porqué.

Me lo entregó de nuevo y señaló un lado.

—Se abre por aquí —explicó.

Había una especie de ranura. Le hinqué la uña para poder abrirlo. Al hacerlo, vi que había dos mechones de pelo atados con un cordel.

—Son de mi esposa y mi hija —me dijo, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. No sabía qué decir—. Antes de marcharme de viaje, meses antes de la muerte de mi esposa, corté un mechón de pelo a cada una y un trozo de tela del vestido de novia de mi esposa sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello. Mejor no preguntes por qué lo hice.

Lo miré sorprendida. Me señaló con la mirada la bolsita de tela blanca.

—La cosí yo mismo. Al principio me lo podía poner, pero más adelante, tras mi repentina _muerte_ , necesitaba algo para poder llevar el amuleto, ya que no me lo puedo colgar al cuello al ser de plata. Y se me ocurrió eso. Es lo único que me queda de ellas.

—Es bonito —dije acariciando los dibujos del amuleto. Realmente era precioso.

Se quedó pensativo durante un momento.

—Aude era rubia, bastante más alta que tú. Era alegre y le gustaba hacerme trenzas para recogerme el pelo de la cara. Era curandera, como su madre. Sigrid era mi ojito derecho, mi debilidad. Se parecía mucho a su madre, pero en el carácter era más a mí. Björn se parecía a mí, pero era igual de bondadoso que Aude. Harald era el rebelde de los tres.

Vomitó aquellas palabras como si llevara años queriéndolas soltar. Me miró y me acarició el pelo.

—Solo hay tres personas que saben de la existencia de esta bolsita, pero solo una sabe su contenido.

Me dio un beso en la sien.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por compartir un poco más de ti conmigo.

Se echó a reír y me besó lentamente en los labios.

—Bueno, esposa mía —empezó a decir con una sonrisa pícara—, aún nos quedan cincuenta minutos para disfrutar. ¿Quieres seguir hablando o prefieres hacer otras cosas?

—Se me ocurre una cosa muy buena. Muy, muy buena.

Y muy placentera


End file.
